Twists of Fate
by Elewynn
Summary: Follows Duncan/FCousland, with my own little twists, through to the escape from Highever.  I MAY continue on after they reach Ostagar but for now that is where it will end! M rating for content in future chapters.  FCousland/Duncan
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** First story I've written in years so go a little easy on me, I'm a bit rusty! This story started going in one direction and headed somewhere completely different, I may bring it all around full circle in the end or just make a sequel story, we'll see! Hope you enjoy!

*I do not own DA, characters, storyline, or anything. /sadface*

**CHAPTER 1**

*Rowan Cousland*

Standing at the door to the great hall, Rowan Cousland couldn't help but groan. She had really been hoping to avoid Arl Howe during his short visit. Well, there was nothing to do about it now. Her father had summoned her, and the messenger made it seem urgent enough. Taking a deep breath, composing herself, she walked towards the center of the room to join her father and his guest.

"Ah pup! There you are! ", her father beamed at her. "Rowan, I trust you remember Arl Howe?"

"I trust you and your family are well?" Pleasantries. She was very good at playing the game of houses, saying the right things to the right people and winning favor among all the lesser nobles. Her mother taught her well in that regard. There had not been a noble yet that Eleanor Cousland didn't have wrapped around her finger within minutes of first meeting them. Knowing that, why was it so hard for her to play the part whenever she met with Arl Howe. She had no problems with any other nobles, she even enjoyed the game most times. But Howe, there was something about him that never sat quite right. There was the fact that since the day she had turned of age he had rarely missed a chance to sell her on the thought of marrying his son, and that was when others were present. The few times he had been able to corner her for conversation alone, the man had never failed to make his own advances on her. That thought alone nearly brought up her lunch.

"Pup? Are you all right?" Teyrn Cousland took hold of Rowan's shoulder and shook her lightly.

"Hmm? Oh, I'm sorry. I must be a more tired than I thought. I'd been sparring with Ser Gilmore when you called for me". She tried to look as fatigued as possible. She had completely missed anything Howe had said in response to her and didn't much care to hear it now. _ If I look tired enough I can get out of here faster_, she thought to herself.

"Speaking of calling for me, was there something you needed, father?"

"Yes, of course. As you know, Fergus and I will be leaving with our men for Ostagar this evening. I will be leaving you in charge of our home while we are away."

"Leaving me?" Rowan asked incredulously. "But I can fight! Father, I've trained for this. I can help you much more in the fight then I can sitting here twiddling my thumbs!"

"Dear child, if you will be sitting here twiddling your thumbs then I have been seriously lacking in training you to rule. Your role here will be just as important as any of ours on the battlefield. Our people and land must be tended to, laws upheld, problems resolved, and you must keep the peace. You know what they say, _"While the cat's away…"". _With that_, _her father gave her his best no nonsense look and she knew there would be no changing his mind.

"Yes, father".

"Good. Now, I'll be leaving a small contingent of men here but the main of our forces will be marching to Ostagar at Fergus's command. Why don't you go visit with your brother now and say goodbye. I'm sure he will be glad to see you"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

As Rowan was making her excuses to Howe and turned to leave the great hall, her eyes caught sight of someone walking towards their little group. She had seen hundreds of soldiers before, of all ranks, but never had she seen one who demanded so much respect and awe by his appearance alone. She was mesmerized. She was staring, and she knew it, but nothing could make her turn her eyes away. He was a soldier all right, the heavy armor and weapons sheathed at his back made that apparent, but there was something more to him, something dark. What was it?

"Ah, Duncan. Come!" Her father waved the man over as if they were the best of old friends, but Rowan had never seen the man before. Odd. She would have to ask him about it later.

As the man joined their small group, Teyrn Cousland watched his daughter, still transfixed by the dark stranger, with amusement.

"Pup, this is Duncan", her father smiled and held out a hand in the stranger's direction. "He is a Grey Warden".

_A Grey Warden!_ Rowan's mind was racing a mile a minute. She had studied Grey Wardens, always had a bit of an obsession with their history. Fierce warriors who battled darkspawn and saved humanity from the blight. _The Blight. _The severity of the situation suddenly hit her.

"Father, Ostager?" She finally tore her gaze from the warden and stared hard at the Teyrn. "Is it that bad? I must go with you!"

Before her father could answer, Duncan spoke.

"I fear the situation is much graver than most are willing to accept. Warden numbers are low, the darkspawn are growing in number each day, and a Blight is most assuredly on the horizon. "

"I understand you want to help, pup, but you can do the most good here. Your mother needs you as much as we do. With the wardens at our side, we cannot lose!" The Teyrn tried his best to keep a brave confident face but Rowan could see the doubt in his eyes. So, it was _that_ bad.

"Teyrn Cousland, I would like your permission to test Ser Gilmore so that he might be made a Warden. I hear tell that he would be a great addition to our ranks and we are in dire need of recruits." Duncan's matter-of-fact approach given the circumstances was a little unsettling to Rowan. Of course, she knew a little of what it took to be a Warden and it wasn't all that surprising to her. It was best to stick to business and do what needed doing, if there was to be any chance of getting out of this with success. As much as it was somewhat frightening to her, she admired him for it.

"Test me, Duncan", she blurted out before she even realized the thought had crossed her mind. _Well, no turning back now_. "Ser Gilmore is indeed a formidable soldier, as am I. You may count us both new recruits".

Duncan nodded and turned to see Teyrn Cousland vehemently shaking his head.

"Absolutely not!" her father roared at her. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he turned to Duncan. "I've not so many children that I'd gladly see them all off to war, you know."

At Duncan's silence, the Teyrn had a realization.

"Unless you would choose to call on the right of conscription?" he asked the Warden, a plea that his only daughter be left alone hidden in the tones of the question.

"No, Teyrn. I will honor your wishes, though Rowan would indeed have been a welcome addition to our ranks".

Rowan's heart broke a little. That was her last chance to join the battle at Ostagar, to keep her father and brother safe. She loved her mother dearly, but she was in no danger here at the home. She did not need Rowan to babysit her! Unable to contain her anger any more, she bid everyone farewell and excused herself from the meeting, leaving the Arl, Duncan and her father to continue the preparations for their march to Ostagar.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

*Duncan*

Retired to his guest chambers after meeting with Howe and the Teyrn, Duncan finally had his first chance to relax since he began his travels to Highever. It was nice to see Bryce after so many years, being Teyrn was kind to him, he certainly looked years younger than he was. As he gazed at his own reflection in the mirror above the wash basin, Duncan knew the same could not be said for him. While his hair was doing its part to stay young, long and black, tied back at the nape of his neck with leather cord, his face was not being so co-operative. The lines at the corner of his eyes were becoming more dominant and years of battle and living off the land had hardened his skin. _Scars were the mark of a warrior who had often faced death and survived._ That was what the older Grey Wardens had always told him when he had first joined up. He had plenty of scars himself now. He had definitely survived more than his fair share of battles.

Removing his armor and placing it on the stand in the corner, he retrieved the plain clothes laid out on the bed and went about changing. As he finished lacing up his shirt, he heard metal clanging on metal coming from just outside his window. It was still early enough, he supposed, someone must be sparring. Walking over to the window, he peered out.

In the paling light, he saw two figures. One, a man, with shield and sword at the ready, was peering into the shadows around him, cautiously turning in slow circles, waiting for an attack. The second figure, hid off to the side in the shadow of a large tree waiting for the man to turn his back. Duncan could not tell who the second person was, but the first, he was sure, had to be Ser Gilmore. He fit the description perfectly.

As Gilmore's back finally came around to the tree, the second figure leapt quietly from the shadows. A flash of long red hair and tan leather armor flew across the courtyard. Rowan, Duncan realized. Before Ser Gilmore could turn, Rowan had leapt onto his back and rounded her dagger on him, stopping just short of piercing his throat.

Duncan couldn't help but smile. She had made an impression on him earlier in the great hall. Her passion for protecting her loved ones was refreshing. He had wanted to recruit her right then and there, but his old friend's plea to leave his daughter out of it had won him over. After seeing her rogue skills in the courtyard just now, Duncan wasn't sure that was the right decision anymore. The Wardens were in desperate need of skilled recruits. _Oh well, nothing to do about it now._ Duncan sighed, still watching the two figures in the courtyard exchange blows. Ser Gilmore was skilled enough, he would have to do.

Duncan sat on the window sill and watched on.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

*Rowan Cousland*

"Good night, Ser Gilmore. " Rowan hugged the knight and kissed his cheek. It wasn't entirely proper, she knew that, but she liked to tease the poor man. She had known Ser Gilmore since she was 3. He had been her first crush, her first kiss, perhaps her first love. They had hid their young romance years ago, until Gilmore decided he could no longer continue the relationship. _You are nobility my lady, you are destined for much greater than a mere soldier in your father's army, _he had told her on their last night together. She had avoided him for months afterwards, but still she cared for him and she forgave him. She understood the pressure he had felt. Now they were simply the best of friends. He was family to her.

"G'night, My Lady," Gilmore stammered as his face flushed red. He took his leave from the courtyard quicker than usual, forgetting to put away his shield and sword that he had laid aside.

Rowan giggled. She knelt down to gather his belongings off the floor and as she stood, something caught her eye in an upstairs window. Was someone watching her? Those were the guest quarters windows. _Howe…_ she grumbled to herself. The thought of Howe witnessing her exchange with Ser Gilmore made her shudder. The man was already a pig, she didn't dare think of what ideas that exchange might have put in his mind. She suddenly felt like she needed a bath. Badly. And it had nothing to do with the hour of sparring she had just gone through. She quickly headed to the armory to replace Ser Gilmore's equipment.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

*Duncan*

As Duncan realized Rowan was looking up towards his window, he quickly ducked back into his room. _You weren't doing anything wrong, you were simply admiring her fighting form and abilities, _he told himself. But his conscience knew better. _Then why be embarrassed, Duncan, _he chided himself. The truth was that somewhere in between watching her form dodge and swirl around Ser Gilmore's attacks, he had started to really notice Rowan Cousland. Yes, he admired her ability with daggers and the ease with which she could evade almost any attack thrown at her. But he had also come to admire her flowing red hair, the way her leather armor clung perfectly to her body. She was actually quite beautiful,_ and very much the daughter of an old friend!_ He reminded himself. And she had seen him watching her. He had most likely offended the young woman. He would have to apologize.

Heading back towards the window, Duncan looked out hoping that Rowan was still there. Gone. Mumbling to himself that she had probably run away from the leering old man watching her from a window, he resigned himself to hunting her down in the castle and explaining himself. Hopefully, he could convince her that he meant no offense. Hopefully she hadn't run straight to the Teyrn.

_Brilliantly played, Duncan, _he told himself as he closed the door to his quarters and headed down the hall in search of Rowan.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

*Rowan Cousland*

Having just collected her Mabari, Loki, from Nan's larder, Rowan decided to make one last stop on the way to see Fergus off. Things had changed dramatically in Highever in the last 24 hours. She needed to think.

Quickly running through the best places to be alone in the castle around this time, she settled on one of the small studies just off the library. Loki in tow, she quickly made her way through the corridors leading to her goal, nodding to each pair of guards as she passed.

Finally alone in the study, she closed the door behind her and slumped down in the corner, Loki lay beside her resting his head on her thigh. As she absent-mindedly scratched the Mabari behind his ears, she quickly ran through all the happenings of the last few hours.

She was to stay behind and mind their lands while her father and brother went off to war. Off to fight darkspawn, off to fight a Blight, as far as Duncan was concerned. And he was a Grey Warden, he would know, right? She wanted to help fight. It was her life and lands that were at stake too! She was well-trained for battle, she could definitely handle herself, and no one could argue that, even Duncan would have gladly taken her off to join his Wardens. Duncan. Her thoughts always came back to Duncan.

She thought back to seeing him for the first time as he entered the great hall earlier that day. His poise and authority had definitely caught her attention right away but there had been something more. At the time she hadn't been able to pinpoint what it was but the more she had thought about him throughout the day, the more it had become clear to her. She had been instantly attracted to the man. He had been a complete mystery to her. A dark stranger walking the hallways of her home as if he'd been there a thousand times. He made her feel like a little girl again, like he knew so much about the world that she might never understand. But she desperately wanted to.

She felt strange about it though. She was by no means a stranger to interactions with the opposite sex, yet she still felt nervous and embarrassed even thinking about Duncan. He _was_ an older man. As old as her father. As old as Howe, who's very name repulsed her so. Yet thinking of Duncan only brought curiosity and a sense of longing to her mind. She knew that all he ever had to do was ask and she would be his.

Before thoughts of "being his" could take any greater hold on her than they already had, she shook herself out of her daydreams. She had time yet to think of what to do about Duncan, the rest of the evening at least. Her brother was a different story. She stood and brushed herself off, eliciting a low whine of discontent from her faithful Mabari.

"Oh, you've had plenty of attention, already," She frowned at Loki. Tapping her thigh as she left the room, she called out. "Come on, off to see Fergus!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

*Duncan*

"Pardon me," Duncan spoke to the guard at the entrance of the Cousland's chambers. "Would Lady Rowan happen to be in her chambers?"

"No, Ser knight, she's not been back yet", he answered, "I believe she was in the courtyard".

"Yes, well, thank you", Duncan replied as he thought of where to look next. She would have to be inside by now, it was getting too dark to be out, and trying to find her in a castle this large would be somewhat impossible. She would have to return to her chambers soon. Nothing to do for it but wait here, he supposed. He headed towards a bench just down the hall and resigned himself to sit and wait.

Just as he turned to lowered himself onto the bench, Rowan rounded the corner. Duncan's breath caught as he took her in. From a far off window her tiny figure had been quite pleasant to look at, but now that he had opened the floodgates and allowed himself to see her as a woman and not just his friend's young daughter, she was truly stunning up close. How had he missed it at their earlier meeting? He realized he hadn't entirely missed it, just pushed it aside, he had just resolved himself to the task at hand. When he walked into the great hall and she had been staring at him so intently, he had felt a little twinge of something. Normally, the looks he got didn't bother him, her stare had made him somewhat self-conscious, careful of his next move. That was not normal for him, but he had attributed it then to his dire need that this trip goes exactly as planned. Once that had been taken care of and he had allowed himself to relax in his chambers, his grey warden duty had taken a back seat to his humanity. Now he was free to think like a man, not a soldier.

"Duncan!" Rowan beamed a bright smile at him and she caught sight of him. "I am glad to see you!

_Glad to see me?_ He thought. She walked right up to him, and it was all he could do not to pull back. He had not been ready for her to be so close to him. _Really, Duncan, pull yourself together. She's just a girl._ But despite reminding himself of that, he couldn't quite calm his nerves.

"I am sorry for the way I departed our meeting earlier, I hope you don't think me too rude. It's just that my father can sometimes be infuriating in his need to protect me. He seems to refuse to realize that I'm quite grown up and capable of making my own decisions"

"No offense at all, my lady, family matters are often more complicated than outsiders can grasp. I make no judgment." Duncan played off her apology well, as his mind raced furiously to figure out why she did not seem at all upset with him. Well, best to make his apologies quickly lest he lose his will or she her good humor.

"My lady," he began.

"Please, call me Rowan. You are obviously a friend of my father's, which I will require more information about later on" she grinned mischievously, "And a friend of my father's is a friend of mine. You need not stand on formalities with me. But please, we can talk on the way to Fergus's rooms, I should wish him luck on his travels before he leaves this evening."

"Very well, my la... er Rowan".

Nodding to the guards as they passed into the Cousland's quarters, Duncan could not make heads or tails of Rowan's manner. It was almost as if she had no idea he had been watching her earlier.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

*Rowan*

They walked in silence through the corridors approaching Fergus's rooms. Rowan desperately tried to think of something to say, she had a million questions, a million things she _wanted_ to say, but this was not the time and most certainly not the place. _You don't have much more time, _she reminded herself, _he is leaving with Father and our men this evening._

I mean it wasn't like she was in love with the man or anything but she had not felt a desire this strong since her days with Gilmore. In truth, she longed for that kind of connection with someone for some time and now that she found herself with similar feelings for someone else, someone who would carry no strings. He would be leaving soon, there _couldn't _be anything more than fancy between them. But she had always gotten what she wanted, and she was determined to keep her track record perfect. Something deep down was drawing her to him so strongly that she felt she _had_ to obey.

Jolted out of her thoughts by Duncan's firm hand on her shoulder, she realized they were standing in front of her brother's door. They had reached Fergus's door much sooner than she had hoped but she figured the distraction of her brother and his family would give her a chance to look on the situation with fresh eyes afterwards. For now, she had to bid her brother farewell. Oriana would no doubt be beside herself with concern and doing a horrible job of putting on a brave face for Oren. It would be up to Rowan to be the cheery, strong one where Fergus's fate was concerned, despite her own growing fear that the situation at Ostagar would be anything but a walk in the park.

"I will wait outside, if you do not mind, Rowan. This is a moment between family, I would not feel proper intruding." Duncan moved to the side of the doorway and leaned back against the wall, crossing his arms at his chest.

Rowan nodded absent-mindedly as she knocked on the thick oak door, already steeling herself for the coming goodbyes. She hated goodbyes.

"Enter!" came a muffled voice from the other side of the door. Rowan hesitated a moment before pushing on the metal handle and entering the room where her brother stood hugging his son close to him.

"Ah, there you are, sister! I was starting to wonder if you didn't mean to avoid me all night. I know you are disappointed to have to stay here, but would you let your dear brother leave without saying goodbye?" Fergus grinned as he put Oren down next to his mother and crossed the room to embrace his little sister in a warm hug.

"I would never hear the end of it, Fergus." Rowan mocked.

"Father! Will you bring me back a sward?", little Oren interrupted.

"That's sword, Oren. And I'll bring you back the biggest one I can find." Fergus laughed, ruffling his son's hair with his hand.

"I don't know how you can all be so calm about this. I have a very bad feeling, Fergus," Oriana walked forward to put her hand on her husband's shoulder. "Fergus.."

"My dear wife. I will be fine, I'll be back before you know it and the world will once again be safe, thanks to your amazingly handsome and brave husband!" Fergus wrapped his arms around Oriana's waist and pulled her in to a big hug.

"Shall I leave you two alone, then?", Rowan chimed in as she rolled her eyes, but before she could make to leave, the Teyrn and Teyrna walked in.

"Well, my dear boy." Bryce began "It seems you will be heading out on your own this evening. Arl Howe's men have been delayed and will not be arriving until the morrow. Best we start at least a small contingent of our men on the way than no one at all. You will leave this evening, as planned with our troops, and I will accompany the Arl and his men tomorrow. We shan't be but a half day or so behind you".

"So the rumors were true then! You would think the Arl's men were walking backwards. No matter, more glory for the Couslands!" Fergus laughed, thrusting his arm in front of him as if piercing an enemy with his sword.

Oriana stepped forward to stand by the Teyrna. "May the maker watch over our sons, fathers, and husbands and bring them all safely home," she recited, head bowed into her chest.

"They will be back safe and sound before we can even miss them, Oriana," Rowan wrapped her arm around her sister-in-law's shoulder. "And the fun we'll have while the men are away!." She tried to put on her happiest face, though she really did dislike girly girl time with the women at the castle. She sighed inwardly.

Oriana nodded, not able to form any words.

"Oren, why don't you come with me to the kitchens and we can find you an evening snack before bed," the Teyrna spoke up, taking hold of her grandson's hand. She kissed Fergus on the cheek and wrapped her free arm around her son. "Be safe, my boy. I love you". Fergus returned the hug and affection and nodded to his father.

"Yes, you have preparations to make and I must continue planning with the Arl. Fare well, my son." The Teyrn followed his wife out of the room.

"On that note! Off I go, lest I be forced to witness any more private moments that I won't be able to erase from my brain," Rowan grimaced, hugging her brother and wishing him well and giving Oriana another squeeze on the arm for support.

As she exited the room, Rowan heard a faint sob and knew that Oriana had fallen apart. She stood there a moment, her heart aching for her sister-in-law. It could not be easy to know the love of your life was going off to fight a war. There would surely be scarce news from the battlefront and she wold be wracked with worry until Fergus returned. _It won't be long,_ she told herself, _victory will be swift._ _The wardens will be there to make sure of it._ The wardens! She had forgotten about Duncan!

As she quickly scanned the hall to see if he was still there, she found him seated on a bench just off her own chamber doors. He was studying her with an odd look on his face. But it was a handsome face. Seated there, with one arm draped over the back of the bench, he was quite beautiful to her.

"Are you alright?" he asked, leaning forward on the bench, placing his forearms on his knees, clasping his hands together. "You looked upset there for a moment."

"Yes, thank you. I was worried about Oriana, she is upset." Rowan took a seat on the bench beside Duncan, leaving as much space as she could between them. She did not trust herself any closer and this was not the place to lose control.

"Ah, I can understand that", Duncan replied staring at his hands. He leaned back against the bench but his gaze never moved.

Silence settled in between the two. Rowan looked up and down the hall, her hands tucked under her thighs. Duncan's sight was locked on his hands, his thumbs drumming against each other. Even in the silence, however, Rowan felt good. Just being in his presence made things seem not so bad.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

*Duncan*

It was true. This was indeed a meeting between Family alone, that reason was not a lie. But it was not the only reason. Duncan was finding it hard to stay focused on the task at hand. The mere thought of Rowan walking beside him and the slight scent of lavender he caught wind of whenever a brush of air swept through her hair had proved too difficult to ignore.

_Focus, man, _he told himself. Leaning against the wall, Duncan nodded as Rowan disappeared into her brother's quarters.

Finally alone, he began to sort through his thoughts.

_You are here to find a recruit, Duncan. There is a blight threatening the very existence of this world, after all. You will leave this evening, with Ser Gilmore, and forget all about this adolescent foolishness._

_A grown man and I can't even function because there is a pretty girl around, phaw. Well, she is more than pretty. Still! She is far too young, what could she want with a man my age. And she is Bryce's daughter. _

As soon as the Teyrn's name entered Duncan's thoughts, the man himself rounded the corner, holding his wife's hand tightly. Noticing that Duncan seemed deep in thought, he simply nodded and smiled to the grey warden. Duncan paused to acknowledge the Teyrn and Teyrna with a respectful half-bow as they passed him and entered Fergus's rooms. Realizing that it must have seemed odd to them both that he was standing guard at their son's door, he quickly scanned the hall and found a bench not far off. Making his way over, he sat down and draped his arm over the back of the bench and lost himself, once again, in his thoughts.

_A few more hours and you'll be on your way. Make your apologies for the earlier incident, make your excuses, prepare for the journey to Ostagar, and off you go. There is far too much at stake, Duncan._

He set about trying to figure out the quickest and easiest way to get all that done. Reminding himself about the blight and the danger they were all in seemed to do the trick well enough. Duncan pushed aside his feelings and was once again his calm, all-business self.

As he sat, going through the best route to Ostagar in his mind, Fergus's door opened and out came the Teyrn and Teyrna, little grandson in tow, chattering excitedly about what desserts he really wanted. Smiling at the boy, Duncan turned back towards the door as Rowan exited. She seemed upset, lost in thought.

He could not bring himself to distract her so he simply sat and waited, watching. She finally snapped out of her reverie and joined him on the bench. He had to get this part of his night over with, he had too many things to do.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

Sitting on the bench in silence for what seemed like ages, each decided it was time to say something.

"Duncan.." "Rowan.." they both began at the same time.

Smiling and laughing nervously they both gestured for the other to continue.

Again, they both smiled.

"Duncan," Rowan began, before they could confuse each other any more, "is this really a blight?"

She was nervous now. Realizing what was really at stake, seeing her family's distress over Fergus and her father leaving, she was beginning to feel uneasy herself.

"It is.." Duncan replied somberly. The more he thought about it the more he was resolved to get back to the business of getting to Ostagar.

"My lady, if I might discuss something with you before I take my leave?" He asked, forcing himself to meet her gaze.

"Of course, Duncan", she replied, nervousness edging into her voice. "Could we walk though, perhaps in the garden. I suddenly find this place a little depressing."

"Of course." He stood and held out his hand to Rowan who took it and rose from the bench.

Once again walking side by side, they headed to the garden in silence


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"So, it seems the Arl's men are delayed and won't be reaching us until tomorrow. Father is setting Fergus out this evening with our men and he will follow tomorrow with the Arl. Will you be remaining as well?" Rowan finally spoke, locating her favorite spot in the garden. The open clearing provided enough space to relax but the surrounding hedges and rose bushes provided more than enough privacy as well. Casually walking over into the clearing she paused, and turned to face Duncan.

"Hrmm, well I suppose Ser Gilmore will not depart until the Teyrn has left, so I shall have to remain as well." Duncan eyed the clearing and came to much the same conclusion Rowan had. Lots of space, lots of privacy. Growing somewhat uncomfortable, he decided it was best to get this over with and get out of here before he lost his resolve. Before rowan could continue the conversation, Duncan spoke.

"My lady, earlier, when you were in the courtyard with Ser Gilmore," he began, eyes on his feet. Before he could continue, however, Rowan broke in.

"Oh you were there as well?" she inquired before quickly adding, "You know, I caught Arl Howe spying on me from his chamber windows. I've never liked the man, he's always made my skin crawl. Oh! But I'm sorry, I interrupted."

_Howe, spying on her? She hadn't seen him. She thought she'd saw Howe! _Duncan realized. He felt a surge of relief, knowing she had no idea it had been him watching her.

"Duncan?" Rowan asked, "What were you saying?"

"Oh, emm, I was simply going to tell you that, umm, well, you are a very skilled fighter," Duncan lied. He figured there was no harm in letting her believe it had been Howe. She hated the man anyway, and tomorrow they would all be off and the whole incident would be forgotten.

"Really? You think so?" Rowan beamed.

"Indeed, my lady, I was quite impressed."

Rowan's mind was in over drive. She had been trying to figure out a way to get Duncan alone. Accomplished. Now, it seemed he had been chasing her around the castle for the sole purpose of telling her she was a good fighter. She couldn't help but hope Duncan had been impressed by more than just her fighting skills. Rounding up all her courage, Rowan decided it was now or never.

Moving towards Duncan, who was face to face with her, she edged her way forward. Duncan, unsure what was going on, began to edge back. As his back hit the trunk of a tree, Rowan reached her hand towards his face.

"Rowan.." Duncan whispered, his breath caught in his chest at her sudden closeness.

Reaching past Duncan's head, Rowan grabbed a blossom off a low-hanging branch and twirled it in her fingers.

"I love these," she smiled, sticking the flower in her hair. Inwardly, she grinned, her courage growing by the minute. Duncan had definitely reacted. His dark skin now a tinge more red than before.

Duncan stared at the flower in her hair, unable to make his body move. The delicate white blossom was absolutely beautiful against her dark red hair. Even clad in her leather armor, Rowan was one of the most beautiful women Duncan had ever set eyes on. While the Warden in him begged him to remember the blight and what was at stake, to leave now, the man in him yearned to reach out and take hold of the beautiful woman before him.

Closing his eyes, he renewed his resolve.

"My lady, it is getting late. We should return before anyone worries," he said. "I'm sure you are eager for rest,". He stood straight, lifting his back off the tree, which only brought him closer to Rowan, who seemed intent on staying right where she was. Rowan wasn't going to make this easy.

Stretching her back out and raising her arms above her head, Rowan feigned a yawn. She knew the action had no doubt brought Duncan's gaze to her chest. She smiled innocently.

"It is not so late yet, Ser Knight" Rowan spoke softly, closing the little gap left between them. Her head now just under Duncan's, she looked up into his dark eyes, "and you are not due to leave until the morrow. We have time yet". Inhaling deeply, she found Duncan's musky scent intoxicating. He was absolutely beautiful, and she had to have him.

She closed her eyes and breathed him in, letting her hands find his chest as he once again collapsed against the tree.

Duncan's head was reeling. She was beautiful, sexy, young, and she wanted him. Pinning him against the tree again, she leaned all her weight against him as her hands ran up his chest and over his shoulders. Duncan could barely breathe.

"Please", he finally managed, "My Lady…". A slight moan escaped him as Rowan's lips trailed across his neck.

"Rowan.." he begged again, taking her hands in his.

"Duncan," she whispered in his ear nipping gently at his skin. "We are alone here, I promise".

The feel of her body pressed against his was more than Duncan could handle. He knew if he did not end this now, he would lose all control.

Gathering his strength, Duncan managed to pry Rowan off enough that he could once again stand straight. Before Rowan could counter, he turned her around so her back was now on the tree. Holding her hands by the wrists, Duncan held her at bay.

"Rowan, please, listen," he pleaded. "This is not proper. I am a soldier, you are a noble. I have years on you! We cannot do this.."

Undeterred, Rowan grinned mischievously.

"You are a man, I am a woman. Is that not all that matters?" Releasing her hands from Duncan's grip, she began to undo the straps on her armor. "It is my business who I bed. Noble, soldier, farmer, servant, it is for no one to judge but myself. Today, I want you. Do you not want me?" She grinned wickedly at Duncan, slipping her armor over her head.

Before she could remove the body armor, Duncan had once again taken hold of her hands and stopped her. Fighting to suppress his yearnings, growing by the second, he turned a cold gaze on her.

"No, my lady. I am sorry." He said, forcing himself to remain facing her.

Rowan froze. Hurt, confusion, anger, sadness, all seemed to flash in her eyes as she tried desperately to understand what was going on. Wrenching her hands from Duncan's grip, she pressed her armor to her body and took a step back.

"You... do not want me?" She asked, almost afraid.

Duncan stood tall, hands at his side.

"No."

"But you… you were enjoying that… no?" She almost begged.

"I did not want to hurt your feelings. That is all." Cold, blank eyes stared at Rowan.

"You are a pig! Disgusting… PIG!". Clutching her loose armor to her, Rowan ran out of the garden.

Duncan sank to the floor, burying his head in his hands.

_I did the right thing,_ he thought, _she will forget this all in a few days and be glad I am gone._ Just the thought of her being glad that he was gone brought a twinge of sadness to him.

Duncan knew he would be kicking himself for days if not weeks for what had just happened. Whether it was because he had been crazy enough to turn her down at all, or that he had been such a brute about it, he wasn't sure yet. _You had no choice, you lout,_ he told himself. _That should teach you to keep your mind in the right place._

Collecting himself, he made his way to his chambers, careful to avoid anyone along the way. He needed to be alone, he needed to get out this castle. _Tomorrow._


End file.
